Maid
by AnnUchihaWalker
Summary: Sasuke served as Kakashi's maid...Hehhh


KakaSasu

They were heading back to Konoha from a C-class mission, tired and hungry they had to stop and decided to rest a and Sakura went looking for firewood while Kakashi and Sasuke went fishing for their food in the nearby lake.

"Yooosh!Sakura-chan I think this is enough!"

"Humm!We should head back Kakashi-sensei must have finished fishing already""-inner Sakura-I'll get right back to Sasuke-kun!"

In the lake

"Kakashi isn't 6 fish enough already? "

"It should be enough...Oi Sasuke..."

"What is it Kakashi?"

"Be careful where you're standing it's too close to the wa-"

Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence before a huge monster-like fish got Sasuke by his ankles.

" my..."

Kakashi jumped and dove trying to find whether or not the fish got away, luckly Sasuke wasn't that easy a catch and was giving the fish a hard time, that was the opportunity Kakashi took to hit the fish and rescue got out of the water, panting and lied down.

"I could've handled it by myself."

"Yeah,yeah it was almost swallowing you and yet you say this."

"Tch, Shuddup!"

"Oh my is this how you treat the one who saved you?"

"You didn't save me you just butt in!"

"I ended up saving you anyway...So now you have a debt with me."

"What?You think I owe you one?"

"Try to escape and it'll be worse."

"Alright...What is it that you want Kakashi?"

"My apartment has been a mess for over a month since I always end up having missions and when I get home there're many things I have to do so I forget about tidying up and I never really ate a decent meal since I've become a jounin."

"So you want me to work as your maid...How long?"

"A week."

"You sure about that Kakashi?For what you've just said I'd imagine your house is in chaos."

"It's okay it'll only take a week for me to-"

"For you to do what?"

"No, never mind..."

"Okay...Let's head back."

"After we get to Konoha go straight to my house don't worry about reporting to the Hokage I'll do it by myself so the three of you will be free and you'll just have to wait for me until I get back."

"Whatever..."

They ate the fish and kept on walking back to the village, there Kakashi did as he said and freed them from their duties, Sasuke too did as he'd promised and went straight to Kakashi's house when he got there what he saw was worse than he'd ever living room, the kitchen and every other room was a complete mess you could'n even see the colour of the floor tiles.

"It can't be 'll take his time reporting and I'll use mine to clean this mess up!"

By the time he was almost done Kakashi got back, just in time to see Sasuke wearing an apron cooking for him.

"You do look like a wife now dontcha' think?"

"Uwahhh!Don't startle me like that!"

"A shinobi must never let his guard down."

"Shut up and eat this up! I've finished cleaning all the rooms and I was getting your bath ready by the time I'd realized you should eat first since we've just eaten fish all day."

"Really, just like a wife~~"

"You're irritating me!I'll be at the living room waiting for your next plead."

Kakashi finished eating and washed the dishes before he went to talk to Sasuke.

"Hmm?"

"What do you want?"

"Come here we'll sleep and tomorrow I'll decide."

"O-okay..."

The next morning...

"Looks like I won't need a week to make you fall for me right Sasuke?"

"..."

"He's still asleep...So cute~~"

"..Nngn.."

"Oi Sasuke wake up~~"

"Yawnn~~"

"You know waking up with yawn was so child-like and cute~~"

"Shuddup!It's normal to yawn when you're tired..."

"Yeah I know~~"

"So what's the order for now?"

"Breakfast..."

Sasuke went to the kitchen made breakfast and called Kakashi.

"Woow!This is so delicious!I didn't know you cooked so well!"

"If I didn't I would have many problems wouldn't I?"

"You bet... But this is truly amazing~~"

Sasuke blushed at Kakashi's compliments and the elder thought this would be the perfect moment to put his plan in action.

"You should stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so amazingly cute~~"

Kakashi pulled Sasuke closer and kissed him gently, a quick kiss on his lips.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"So?I love you~~"

"Kakashi?What-"

"I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U~~"

Sasuke grinned at Kakashi's confession and startling the elder he jumped on him and started to kiss him with all his might, this kiss was so intense they had to pull back quickly because both were running out of breath.

"Sasuke?"

"Baka!I love you too!"

And they kissed again, deepening it by each turn their tongues made around each other...Looks like Kakashi didn't need a week, he wouldn't need neither this week nor a second because Sasuke had already fallen in love for him.


End file.
